


Happier

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Series: Songfics for Ships [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, Sputchy, a lot of my songfics seem to feature his songs, okay all of them so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: Based on the song Happier by Ed Sheeran.Set in the same universe as The A Team.Teen for drinking.





	Happier

_Walking down 29th and Park_  
_I saw you in another's arms_  
_Only a month we've been apart_  
_You look happier_

It was the first time Specs had seen Dutchy in almost a year. It was from across the street, Dutchy was walking with someone else. The blond looked carefree, holding this new guy’s hand. He had never held Specs’ hand in public. 

_Saw you walk inside a bar_  
_He said something to make you laugh_  
_I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours._  
_Yeah, you look happier, you do_

The pair walked into a pair, laughing. Specs walked away swiftly, blinking away tears. 

_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_  
_But ain't nobody love you like I do_  
_Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_  
_If you're moving on with someone new_

Specs berated himself that night for being sad. Dutchy had moved on, he was happy. He had someone he loved, more than he loved him. 

_'Cause baby you look happier, you do_  
_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_  
_And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_

Specs hid his misery with his friends, burying himself in his studies. Trying to forget Dutchy, despite how long they had been together. Friends since 3ed grade, dating since 8th, until Specs was taken away when he was 18. He never told Dutchy, he couldn’t have helped anyways. Dutchy was probably kicked out of his parent’s house when he turned 18 anyways.

_But I know I was happier with you_

_Sat on the corner of the room_  
_Everything's reminding me of you_

Dutchy sat in the corner of the bar, his ‘date’ having abandoned him. Not that Dutchy blamed him. Every little thing reminded him of the person he had lost. He remembered the coat he was wearing was a birthday present. He probably got bored of how quiet Dutchy was being. 

_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier_  
_Aren't you?_

Dutchy downed his fifth mug of beer. Wondering why he had left without a word. What he had done to chase him away. 

_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_  
_But ain't nobody need you like I do_  
_I know that there's others that deserve you_  
_But my darling, I am still in love with you_

Dutchy didn’t think that someone could just forget their best friend of ten years. Boyfriend of four, almost five. They had gone through so much together. Dutchy was sure that Specs was in love with him, as much as Dutchy was in love with him. 

_But I guess you look happier, you do_  
_My friends told me one day I'd feel it too_

He hadn’t seen any of his friends in years. Jack had disappeared with Mush and Blink in Junior year. David and Specs were gone in Senior. Leaving Dutchy in a spiral. Alone. 

_I could try to smile to hide the truth_  
_I know I was happier with you_

No matter how much he drank, the hollow feeling wouldn’t go away. 

_Baby, you look happier, you do_  
_I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_  
_But if he breaks your heart like lovers do_  
_Just know that I'll be waiting here for you_

Specs wondered if fate had done this on purpose. Sticking Dutchy in the same -corrupted- rehab center as Spot. 

If it was, Specs couldn’t make himself complain. He had a chance of getting Dutchy back.

As Dutchy lay in bed after putting Spot’s phone on a charger, he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.


End file.
